Stories from an uninspired author
by eternal054
Summary: Previews on some of the stories I've come up with which are two AU's and another one which follows after seven years from season 3. hope you enjoy and please leave comments on what you think about it below.


Yellow there guys and gals, sorry about my last story (into the dimensions we fall into) because it disappeared as quickly as it came. I just suddenly ran out of inspiration when I was rereading the chapters of the story because some of points or parts that were really bad (for me). So after that long time (seriously long), I've decided to make a new ones and for those of you who liked my old one, don't worry cause I'm making a rewrite about it. so this are the previews and tell me what you think about it.

* * *

Into the dimensions we fall into (rewrite)

Chapter 1 ( A surprising introduction to another dimension )

It was an early Monday morning in the small town of echo creek, the warm mid-June weather filling the streets with a certain warmth, as its empty streets slowly filled with life. Cars were passing through here and there and people young and old alike went on with their lives. It was quite a peaceful day, everyone would say, and that included a young Latino teen as he went His way to school.

Marco Diaz was his name and he was just your everyday honor student who preferred to enjoy life to the fullest. And that life involved skipping out on the bus early in the morning to avoid interaction from certain *cough*Lancer*cough* was wearing a combination of a red hoodie and black skinny jeans which was paired with black sneakers.

Making his way to the sixth avenue, a few blocks away from school, He noticed a buff blonde white man wearing a nothing but a piece of loincloth and a crown going into an alley just across the street. Marco would've just ignored it of course, if not for the fact that the man was actually carrying a primitive spear that was stained with a red liquid substance. As the blonde man disappeared into the alley, Marco's hands Immediately went to his pockets and grabbed his phone to dial 911.

* * *

Dimensional Hero

Chapter 1 ( Introductions and Revelations )

Was love always this difficult? Was love always this hard to obtain? Was love always something you can just hope to live for as you trudge on every single day, feeling yourself slowly sink into insanity as you fall deeper and deeper into depths of despair, spiraling into an endless void that not even the tiniest speck of hope could ever dream to escape? It was never a pleasant feeling. Well, to some at least. But to the main protagonist of this story, he was very well versed.

Standing atop the largest mountain of Mewni, we see a figure of a male brunette staring seamlessly into a fading horizon, the last of its rays giving light to the fair complexion of what now was seen as a young Latino man. He was lean and muscular in built as muscles refined by training and time showed, even if covered by the man's red half sleeve hoodie and elbow length steel fingerless gauntlets. He was also wearing black fitted jeans that were clearly faded with time and use, but the way he carried himself didn't even make it seem out of place. And lastly, he wore knee length greaves adorned with runes that shined even against the smallest specks of lights.

His name was Marco Diaz; an all-around good guy that was loved by all that knew him, though liked was a more appropriate term. He was a hero, an ally and a friend most looked up to and dreamed to be. But among the many titles that were bestowed upon him, he still wasn't what he always yearned to be.

 _A lover_ , the words echoed through his mind, as he felt a bitter sensation crackle into the depths of his being. Most that knew him would think that the words was meant for a certain queen of Mewni, well although technically was true at some point, was just something that happened years ago.

He learned to move on and accept that Star would be happy without him. But he didn't learn to move on from the all events after that. He tried going back to earth and rekindle a love he had once have, but by the time he went to earth, he saw that the wick forgotten was already lit by someone new. He was surprised, of course, as he saw the delighted smile that was once his long ago being directed to someone new but he turned away and continued on with life as he took on to being a squire more seriously.

* * *

The Dimensional Wars

Chapter 1 (Calamity amidst a peaceful day)

It was just like your regular day in Echo Creek. The sun was shining brightly above as everyone around went on with their lives, some tending to their jobs and others, just casually hanging out with friends. It was a rather peaceful day, everyone would agree, and all of the residents in town hoped it would be like this forever.

But then, out of nowhere, sounds akin to tearing paper loudly echoed through the town as the skies were suddenly filled with large swirling masses of energy looking down on the town, surprising most of the citizens there. Most of them stopped and froze in their places as others who didn't started grabbing their phones and aimed the camera towards the skies with curious delight as to what was happening.

Nothing happened for a few seconds as everyone either stood there paralyzed, alarmed and confused as to what was happening, or smiling as they took into detail whatever the swirling masses were. Then all of a sudden, Meteors of different sizes rained down, falling from the swirling masses, destroying everything caught up in its path. Thousands were killed in an instant, along with half of the town, as the rest who weren't dead or heavily injured could only either stare and look at the swirling masses, giving in to what seems to be the inevitable, or run in panic as they ran away from the calamity before them, hoping and praying for their lives.

Among those people, we see a young Latino teen wearing a casual mix of a red shirt and black shorts with a pair of sandals staring with a blankly towards a crater made by one of the meteors.

"Mom?...Dad?..." the young teen asked towards the crater as his eyes slowly started to drain of life.

"Are you ok?..." He asked again as the world around him started to fade away from his sight, blocking away even the loudest of sounds or the cruelest of sights.

"Are you... Alive?" He asked as he blacked out.


End file.
